Stegosaurus (Earth-7045)
Stegosaurus is a genus of herbivorous thyreophoran dinosaur. Fossils of this genus date to the Late Jurassic period, where they are found in Kimmeridgian to early Tithonian aged strata, between 155 and 150 million years ago, in the western United States and Portugal. Of the species that have been classified in the upper Morrison Formation of the western U.S., only three are universally recognized; S. stenops, S. ungulatus, and S. sulcatus. The remains of over 80 individual animals of this genus have been found. Stegosaurus would have lived alongside dinosaurs such as Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, and Ceratosaurus; the latter two may have been predators of it. These were large, heavily built, herbivorous quadrupeds with rounded backs, short fore limbs, long hind limbs, and tails held high in the air. Due to their distinctive combination of broad, upright plates and tail tipped with spikes, Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable kinds of dinosaurs. The function of this array of plates and spikes has been the subject of much speculation among scientists. Today, it is generally agreed that their spiked tails were most likely used for defense against predators, while their plates may have been used primarily for display, and secondarily for thermoregulatory functions. Stegosaurus had a relatively low brain-to-body mass ratio. It had a short neck and a small head, meaning it most likely ate low-lying bushes and shrubs. One species, Stegosaurus ungulatus, is the largest known of all the stegosaurians (bigger than related dinosaurs such as Kentrosaurus and Huayangosaurus). Stegosaurus remains were first identified during the "Bone Wars" by Othniel Charles Marsh. The first known skeletons were fragmentary and the bones were scattered, and it would be many years before the true appearance of these animals, including their posture and plate arrangement, became well understood. Despite its popularity in books and film, mounted skeletons of Stegosaurus did not become a staple of major natural history museums until the mid-20th century, and many museums have had to assemble composite displays from several different specimens due to a lack of complete skeletons. Stegosaurus is one of the best-known dinosaurs, and has been featured in film, postal stamps, and many other types of media. History The Stegosaurus were among the multiple dinosaur species domesticated by the Nuwali when they arrived on Earth, with some specimens frozen in suspended animation. Otherwise the history of the species prior to the Cenozoic Era is the same as its real world counterpart. When the K-T Extinction Event was on the horizon, the Nuwali themselves went into cryogenic suspension in order to stave off the meteor collision. They eventually reawakened, along with the dinosaur specimens kept on ice - including Stegosaurus, during the Eocene epoch. The Nuwali relocated to the recently-formed continent of Antarctica, where they would terraform a section of the landmass in an artificial nature preserve that would be known in the present as the Savage Land. The Mesozoic animals were sustained as their individual species thanks to the Nuwali's genetic engineering technology. Cenozoic wildlife would also be introduced to this new ecosystem. However, some time before 3,000,000 B.C., the Nuwali would leave Earth for reasons unknown. This forced the wildlife to fend for itself, causing evolution to finally resume its course and the more ancient animals like Stegosaurus to go extinct, their legacy continuing with their descendants. Known Species *''Stegosaurus ungulatus'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Stegosaurus sulcatus'' Habitat Habitat: Fat floodplains, savannas, forests Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases Trivia *''Stegosaurus'' would be taken as an alternate mode by at least two Transformers: Snarl & Sabreback; whereas Slugfest has the species as his primary mode... if it was turned into a carnivore. **Meanwhile, Doryu would base his Pretender shell on the species. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Earth-7045